


I'll Hold You Close

by geeelatinnn



Series: The thing is, I love you [2]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Shy, gooey romantic, i love them, juri is the best boy, kyomo be cute, kyomojuri agenda, they be cute or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: I wonder if he notices the way he looks at him?Am I even doing enough?-Kyomoto TaigaDo you notice the way I look at you?Do you know that I love you the way you are?-Tanaka Juri
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri, Matsumura Hokuto/Terasaka Hiroki
Series: The thing is, I love you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I'll Hold You Close

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted crumbs of this on my twitter account but it really took me a long time before I finally released this. I really would like to thank [skylanterns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylanterns) for all her inputs regarding this when I was still working on the draft of it.
> 
> Here's a little Valentine's day gift for all of you who read my works. Although it is not exactly Valentine themed, I do hope what comes ahead is worth your time.

Juri and Hokuto were in a quaint little restaurant they frequented as it was close to the bus stop and there's also a nearby grocery. The rustic bohemian ambiance of the place also added to why they loved this place and topped off with the scrumptious meals they offer. They chose a table at the far corner of the restaurant, they came here so often the waitress already knew which table to lead them whenever they dropped by. They were served with water and nuts together with two sets of menu. The waitress no longer had to ask them over and over if they were ready to order, as she knew these two were waiting for two others to join them before they ordered.

Most of the cafes patrons were mostly keeping to themselves, that’s why the soothing jazz music being played over the speakers could clearly be heard by everyone. Hokuto busied himself with reading his book while Juri fiddled with his phone. A winsome smile slowly spread on Juri’s face as he read the message from Taiga that just came in. It amused him how Taiga sent a play by play as he commuted on his way to the cafe, his boyfriend wasn’t afraid to take silly pictures anywhere. Who wouldn’t be if they had looks the same as his?

Hokuto grunted in disgust, shrugging his shoulders to show his annoyance. “Look at you all giddy and excited while looking at your boyfriend's texts. Can you be more in love?” He made a gagging sound.

Juri simply scoffed in response and pulled up a photo of Hokuto and showed it to him. “See! That’s your face whenever Tera texts you." He pushed his phone closer to Hokuto. "And sometimes you're so giddy you laugh to yourself.” He proudly presented his observations as if they were having a contest of who was more observant.

“Shut it, Juri. Hiroki’s here.” Hokuto shoved Juri’s phone back to him. “Hi, babe, how was the shoot?” He greeted Hiroki with a smile as his boyfriend took the seat beside him, immediately laying his head on Hokuto’s shoulder and letting out a heavy sigh. Hokuto gently patted Hiroki’s head.

Hiroki's face eased up and he sat up straight. The air doesn't get awkward even when the two just suddenly got affectionate right in front of Juri as he pretty much got used to his friends being like this. Hiroki and Juri engaged in a game of shiritori, alternately bullying Hokuto to not letting him join in as they are tired of always losing to him on games that needed to use intellect. Hokuto still put his book down when a round finished in hopes that they would finally let him join in only to be disappointed that they don't leave an opening for him to join in.

“Hey, you’re all here.” Taiga said as he sat down beside Juri, reaching out for Juri’s hand and giving it a light squeeze.

It’s just the way their hands naturally gravitate to each other, as though one wouldn’t be complete without the other. Even before when they weren’t even dating yet they’d find an excuse just to hold hands: a dare, a game, anything they could think of just so they’d get to hold each other’s hands.

The two of them fondly looked at each other, even without exchanging words they felt their affection in silence. Unlike their other two friends who just suddenly locked lips in front of them. Juri had to clear his throat to remind them they were still in a public area. Hokuto and Hiroki were the couple who weren't afraid to be touchy and affectionate even in public, they weren’t ones to shy away from public display of affection. Unlike Juri and Taiga, the two of them held hands while walking for sure but you’d never catch them locking lips in a public area. Not even chaste kisses. Taiga’s not one to be showy when they’re out in public, an opposite of his clingy persona when they were in the comfort of Juri’s apartment.

A glance at their table would already fill you in with the difference between the two couples. One side was dressed in an array of different colors while the other side was more toned down in monochromes. Somehow, though, with the difference in their personalities and preferences their friendship worked. Hokuto and Juri were roommates in college and have been friends ever since. Taiga and Hiroki met through them, with the two of them both into acting it was easy for them to find a common ground to connect with each other.

Taiga busied himself with looking over the menu. He was just choosing food but he looked as though he was having a major life changing decision presented in front of him. He let out a sigh and bit his lip, tapping his foot on the floor as he looked over and over the menu. He was already familiar with the menu items, which made it harder because he sometimes got stuck between ordering something he hadn't tried or going with something he had already liked.

Juri moved his chair a little closer to Taiga's and took the menu from him, he positioned the menu in a way that the two of them could look at it together. Juri didn't so much look at the menu as much as he looked at Taiga who was getting troubled with making his choice. Call him a lovestruck idiot but he just can never get enough of Taiga and Taiga's little reactions to things that he mindlessly does.

"If you're having a hard time, just choose two appetizers, two main dishes, and two desserts. For the two of us. Let's each have half." Juri suggests, flashing a reassuring smile at Taiga.

Taiga looked at Juri, locking eyes with him to make sure he'd answer him honestly. "But what about what you want?"

"I'm looking at it right now." Juri said with no hint of hesitation in his tone.

Blush crept up Taiga's face, even after dating for a year now he still has these kinds of reactions when Juri suddenly says sweet things he never expected. "Juri," he fanned his face with his hand. "I can't with you."

"Cute." Juri lightly chuckled. "Order what you want or else I'll keep saying things I love about you until you combust in your seat." Juri had one arm over Taiga's seat, fighting the urge to kiss Taiga's pink tinted cheeks.

Taiga took the menu from Juri again and hid behind it in the pretense that he was choosing what to order. The four of them ate dinner while talking about their current work. Hokuto had some slips yet again and revealed the name of his patient earlier even though he shouldn't. Taiga told them about how his measurements were taken today and how he should watch his weight for the next months. It was clear in his voice that he was disappointed he had to hold back on sweets. Hiroki shared some things about his fitness routine, being a model he had quite the experience of maintaining just the right weight.

Juri glanced a bit at Taiga while Hiroki was talking. His boyfriend really does have his defenses down sometimes and you can clearly see how he felt on his face. Juri followed Taiga's line of vision to see what it was that fascinated Taiga so much. But Taiga was going back and forth between Hokuto and Hiroki. Somehow he had an idea of what his boyfriend was so fascinated about but he didn't bring it up until they went their separate ways with Hokuto and Hiroki.

The streets were a bit busy with people either walking from work or from school. Juri reached for Taiga’s hand as they walked to the direction of the nearby supermarket. Juri intertwined their fingers together before slipping their hands inside his coat pocket. He knows Taiga easily got cold and today was a particularly cold night and also, just to not lose Taiga in the crowd as Taiga had the habit of looking over at store displays while walking. He doesn’t miss how Taiga smiled at the gesture even if Taiga tried to look the other way so Juri wouldn’t notice it.

“Why were you so fascinated earlier? When Hiroki was talking, you kept going back and forth between him and Hokuto.” Juri aired out his concern as they walked, just to fill in the air between them.

“Ah, you saw that, huh?” Taiga said. “It’s just… those two have been friends for years, right? Before they dated, they were the best of friends. And now, even after three years of dating, just," He chuckled nervously, grip on Juri's hand twitching a little. "The way Hokuto looks at Hiroki. Like Hiroki’s the most interesting thing in the world for him and all his attention belonged to Hiroki, it hasn’t changed.” 

Juri felt Taiga’s hand squeeze his a bit as he talked. “And it makes you think, doesn’t it?”

Taiga responds with a small nod. “It’s silly,” he chewed on the inside of his cheek. “I wonder if Hiroki even notices it or if Hokuto’s aware that’s how he looks at Hiroki?”

Juri had to let go of Taiga’s hand as he took one of the push carts. “Do you notice it?” He casually said.

“Notice what?” Taiga innocently asked as he placed his hand at the side of the cart, walking in a slower pace as he looked around.

“The way I look at you.”

Taiga’s breath hitches and his cheeks are suddenly painted with hints of pink, possibly remembering a memory. “Ah, snacks!” He runs to the snacks aisle to escape further questioning.

Juri followed behind Taiga as the two of them went around the grocery, getting the things they needed at Juri’s apartment. Before when they went grocery shopping, Taiga always stuck close to him. But now, after a little under a year since Taiga started staying over often, Taiga maneuvered his way well around the aisles as if he had memorized them already.

Juri doesn’t miss the pout that formed in Taiga’s face at the snacks and sweets aisles as there were a lot that Taiga wanted to buy but he had to cut back on snacking as he already got his size measured for the costumes of his upcoming plays. Juri made a mental note of what they were, he’d buy them on days when Taiga wasn’t with him just to keep stock for emergencies.

Juri left Taiga at the vegetables section as he bought some meat for their meal tomorrow. He looked towards Taiga as he waited for the clerk to weigh and put a tag price on his purchase and he saw Taiga glancing at people for time to time, couples to be exact. Taiga wasn’t exactly subtle about it, there were times when he stared a little too long and he looked back down on the cart when he almost got caught.

Juri snaked his hand around Taiga’s waist but just long enough to get his attention before he let go of him again. “If you stare at them too long they might think you’re stalking them.” He held on to the cart before Taiga could push it away. “No more questions from me. We’re pretty much done already so there’s no more aisles you can run to.”

“I can run away to the cashier so I can pay for all this before you play a tug of war with me.” Taiga stuck his tongue out.

Juri let out a hearty laugh. “These are mostly things for my apartment. I’m paying for them.”

“We bought them because I’m staying over. I’m paying for them.” Taiga insisted, a firm grip on the cart as he pushed it.

“I’m going to ask you a bunch of questions that will make you as red as a tomato if you still insist on paying.” Juri haughtily said, thinking that Taiga would have trouble coming up with a good enough retort for it.

“I…" Taiga thought for a while, something that Juri would find hard to negotiate with. "I’m not going to stay over.” Taiga pulled out his phone as they stood in line at the cashier, pulling up an app to help him book a cab.

“Alright, alright.” Juri took Taiga’s phone from his hand. “Man, you don’t play fair.” He clicked his tongue as he unloaded the items on the cart.

* * *

Back at his apartment Juri lets Taiga take a shower first as he fixes the things they bought to the cupboards they belong to. After Taiga, Juri took a shower. Both of them agreed that no one was allowed on the bed until they had taken a shower to wash off the dirt they gathered outside. Juri showers even if Taiga wasn’t going to stay over, it had become a habit already. That and Taiga's constant reminder to do so even if he wasn't around. When he was done, Taiga wasn’t in the living room. He found him in the bedroom, reading one of his mangas.

Taiga's pale skin and blond hair was in total contrast with Juri's black sheets. Taiga made his room look a little brighter for him, the light that guided his days and nights is and will always will be Taiga. And he loved just looking at him from a distance from time to time, he got to see him a little less guarded. Juri’s place wasn’t particularly big, it used to feel like it was a bit too much for Juri but now that a few of Taiga’s stuff were also here it felt like the space was just enough for the two of them.

Juri's bed was just big enough to fit the two of them. With how often Taiga stayed over, Juri added a nightstand on Taiga's side of the bed and he added a small lamp as well as there were days when Taiga needs to read over a script or days when he just felt like memorizing his script inside the room but doesn't want to turn on the lights as Juri was already sleeping.

Taiga put away his manga and turned off his lamp when Juri joined him on the bed. Immediately, Taiga cuddled Juri. Inhaling in deep and letting out a sigh. He tightened his arm around Juri, burying himself further into his boyfriend's warmth.

“Taiga, you’ve been quiet since we finished paying at the cashier earlier and you seem to be out of it already when we parted with Hokuto and Hiroki.” Juri slumped his arm around Taiga’s waist. “Just say it. Whatever’s bothering you.”

Taiga pulled away a bit from Juri, just enough so that they would be facing each other. Even with the faint glow of the moon from the window providing them with a bit of light, Juri could see the troubled expression on Taiga's face. Taiga had instances where he kept things to himself and because of it Juri encourages him to speak his mind from time to time but not putting too much pressure on him so he would actually talk.

Taiga bit his lip in hesitation but managed to find the courage to finally talk. “It’s just,” He gripped on Juri’s shirt. “Am I even doing enough? Like as a boyfriend?" His forehead furrowed and his voice was faltering a little. "I doubt I’m as attentive as Hokuto. I don’t even come close to being as affectionate as Hiroki. I don’t even let you put an arm around me when we’re out and you know, just, things other couple does.”

Juri nodded his head as Taiga talked. “You’re worried about that?” He cups Taiga’s face, rubbing his cheek with his thumb.

“Just… I don’t know. You even volunteered to help out on set designs for my stage play while here I am not even able to show affection when we’re out in public.” Taiga fidgeted with Juri’s shirt as he talked, embarrassed that he was actually saying these things.

“You have your own way of showing your affection, Taiga.” Juri pulls Taiga closer and plants a soft kiss on his forehead. “Don’t be troubled by such things. I’d rather you be who you are than try to be like other people.”

Taiga leaned in closer and kissed Juri’s lips softly. Finding assurance in Juri's tone and the way Juri kisses him back as if to say everything was alright. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” He looked at Juri with wide unwavering eyes.

“I ask myself the same question. What did I do to deserve  _ you _ ? Guess we’ll have to find out the answer to that together.” Juri pulled the blanket to cover up Taiga and adjusted their position in a much more comfortable angle. “But for now, you had a full day rehearsal. You must get some rest.” Juri's tone was much less of a command but a request.

“But I want to talk more.” Taiga shuffled in Juri’s hold. Looking up at Juri with pleading eyes.

“We have plenty of time tomorrow. Our free day finally lined up. Sleep now, Taiga. Dream of wonderful things.” Juri planted a long soft kiss on Taiga's forehead. While he loved listening to Taiga ramble on about anything at all, he also wanted Taiga to get his rest for now.

Taiga eased up on Juri's hold and started singing a lullaby with his angelic voice, something he knew that Juri loved listening to. It wasn't long before sleep took over both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> There's no where they'd rather be, no one they'd rather spend the night with, and no one they'd want to hold close but each other.


End file.
